


Destiny

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a coda piece for after SKINWALKER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

## Destiny

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

This is a coda piece for after SKINWALKER. PG CLEX. 

* * *

Lex was in the kitchen when Clark made his afternoon delivery. He smiled as the boy entered, carrying three crates of produce as if they weighed nothing. Held up a glass of cider and said, "Want some?" 

Clark set down the produce and shook his head. "No..thanks." 

"You look...sad," Lex observed. "What's wrong?" 

"Just thinking," Clark replied, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. 

Lex leaned one hip against the counter, prepared to drag it out of Clark if neccessary. "What about?" he prompted. 

Clark shuffled his feet. "Kyla." 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I know you cared about her," Lex replied. "It's hard to lose someone you love." Or think you love, Lex added silently, the memory of Desiree and their brief marriage still fresh in his mind. 

"I didn't love Kyla," Clark shot back, then he bit his lip, realizing how that sounded. 

Lex studied his friend, seeing the confusion etched on perfect features. "I thought she was your destiny, Clark." 

Clark sighed and rubbed one hand over his face. He felt weary and worn out. The physical stuff he could handle, but the emotional baggage was getting the better of him. "Kyla was different," Clark replied, then he felt compelled to explain. To say outloud the thoughts that were in his head. Thoughts that were weaved together with his emotions. "You know how I feel about Lana." At Lex's nod Clark continued. "I really care about Chloe too. I told them I just wanted us all to be friends. I figured it was the only solution." 

"What do you mean?" Lex asked, intrigued. 

"Lana knows how much I like her, but she wants more than I can give. And, to be honest, sometimes I think she doesn't really want me to like her so much." Clark winced at saying the truth out loud and began to pace in a semi circle. "Then there's Chloe who is very special to me. But no matter how much I do care about her, it's never gonna be enough for her. Never be the way she wants it to be. Even if I cared about her the same way I care about Lana, it still wouldn't be what Chloe wants from me. So no matter what I do...I fail them both. I just want to be able to love them and protect them and be....happy. But all I ever seem to do is hurt them." 

Lex moved to stand before Clark, halting the pacing. "You're a good friend to them, Clark," he said gently. "The problem is with them...not you." 

Clark shrugged. "It was different with Kyla. She liked me for me. And she liked me liking her back. No games. No pretending. No obstacles. For once in my life...I felt special. Instead of feeling like a freak. And Kyla understood me in ways I didn't have to explain. And she was okay with me having secrets. Just being...me...was enough for her. At least for a while. And I miss that." 

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lex replied. He realized that he could relate to what Clark was saying on many levels. On one level he was as much at fault as Lana and Chloe, in his desire to know the truth about Clark. Sometimes it wasn't enough for Lex that Clark was his friend simply because he wanted to be. And it should have been enough that Clark was always there to protect him. To save him when he needed saving. Something no one had ever done for Lex in the past. Not even his own father. 

"Not your fault that I'm messed up," Clark whispered. He turned to go. "Thanks for listening. I have more deliveries to make." 

Lex shifted again, blocking Clark's path to the door. "The deliveries can wait," he said firmly. "I want you to listen to me, Clark. Kyla might not have been your destiny, but she was smart enough to know, and accept, how special you are. And you will always have that." Lex pressed one hand over Clark's heart, feeling the warmth of soft flannel beneath his palm. "You'll have it here. And no one can take that away from you." 

Clark nodded and blinked back the hot sting of tears. "Thanks, Lex," he replied, his voice ragged. 

"One more thing," Lex said, locking eyes with the beautiful boy. "Take my advice. Don't settle for either Lana or Chloe. You deserve someone who wants you for who you are. Keep looking for that person." 

"I'm not sure they exist," Clark whispered, then he pulled away from Lex and almost ran out the door. Once back in the truck Clark sat behind the wheel and pressed his own hand over his heart, still feeling the warmth of Lex's touch. 

**THE END**


End file.
